Vehicle systems in modern motor vehicles provide a plurality of functionalities and functions. Accordingly, the vehicle systems as well as their operation have become more complex. Vehicle navigation systems, infotainment systems and/or multi-function systems which for example include a vehicle navigation system and an infotainment system generally are not operable for a user without explanatory information. According to prior art the necessary explanation information is contained in printed operating manuals which are added to a motor vehicle. However, the willingness of users to read these operating manuals is marginal. Furthermore, operating activities requiring a plurality of different operating steps only can be illustrated in a printed operating manual with difficulty.
Newer considerations have led to save an operating manual in electronic form. For example, described in DE 100 06 351 A1 is a device for retrieving information related to the function and operation of different equipments of a motor vehicle, wherein the motor vehicle is provided with at least one vehicle bus to which different components of the vehicle electronics are connected. The device comprises an information basis in which information related to the function and operation of different equipments of the motor vehicle are stored, a microcomputer connected to the information basis, input means for retrieving information from the information basis and output means for displaying the retrieved information. For the device described it is implemented that the microcomputer is connected to the vehicle bus and is programmed such that the information needs of the user are detected by means of evaluating the data supplied to the vehicle bus by the individual components of the vehicle electronics and corresponding information is automatically retrieved from the information basis and reproduced. For example, in error situations indications for a possible malfunction repair are given. Using the system the user is able to retrieve the electronically stored explanation information in the motor vehicle and in some error situations receives indications how to eliminate the error situation. However, a learning of the operation is not supported in an optimal manner.